


Hold Me Down

by joelkanitz



Category: PVRIS (Band), We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn really has to go to the bathroom. Tay has other ideas about where her girlfriend should be relieving herself.</p>
<p>inspired by this <a href="http://ocalaghan.tumblr.com/post/139933924010/imaginensfwoah-imagine-your-fave-coming-home">imaginesofwoah prompt</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/611900/Hold-Me-Down/">mibba version</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw this prompt and loved it, and i think the world needs a little more gunndine kink, so here ya go, i will supply. i challenged myself not to ramble on with it; just make it a drabble of less than one thousand words and get straight to the point, which i have achieved, so please enjoy this little kink piece!

Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
The desperate battle just to get the apartment door unlocked was going to be the death of Lynn, and she cursed furiously as she dropped her keys on the floor a second time trying to get them in the lock.  
  
Hand jammed between her legs, holding herself through her skinny jeans, Lynn was almost bent double and dancing on the spot trying not to let her bladder get the better of her. With more precision, she picked up her keys again, inserted them into the lock, and listened to the pleasing click as they finally unlocked the door.  
  
It had been a really long day at work -- the last few hours were hectic, and not once had she had time to go to the bathroom and empty herself of the bottle of water and cup of tea she’d drank at lunch.  
  
But she was home now, and so close to relief. Jacket, bag, keys, all ditched on the floor in a heap. She was about to race straight to the bathroom when Tay appeared from their shared bedroom.  
  
“Babe, you’re home,” she smiled, skipping straight over to Lynn and wrapping her in a hug. She frowned when Lynn didn’t hug back, and rather, squirmed right out of her grasp. “Babe?”  
  
“Glad to see you, baby, I just really gotta go to the bathroom,” Lynn said, actually panting with effort, both hands now between her legs to emphasise her point.  
  
It was a terrible idea to tell that to Tay, of all people. She smirked and kissed Lynn’s cheek lovingly, pushing her back towards the dining area of their little apartment.  
  
“No, Tay, please… I gotta go,” Lynn whined, still getting used to this kink of her girlfriend’s. “I have to go the _bathroom_.”  
  
Tay shook her head, pulling a chair away from the table and pointing to it for Lynn to sit.  
  
“No, not the bathroom. Sit here.”  
  
Lynn squirmed on the spot, fingers pressing the hem of her jeans into her core. Obeying Tay made her tingle but God, she had to fucking piss. It was so hard not to just let it go right there, but she did as she was told, and sat down on the chair.  
  
As soon as she was sitting, she started wriggling and dancing side-to-side, thighs clenched tightly together with a string of whimpers leaving her mouth.  
Her scrunched up face was the most sexy thing Tay had ever seen. Lynn was frowning, biting her lip, letting her mouth fall open, bouncing where she sat, putting every ounce of concentration into not letting her piss come gushing out.  
  
“Good girl,” Tay breathed as she dropped to her knees in front of Lynn, and slowly forced her girlfriend’s legs wide open.  
  
Lynn gasped. “Taylor, I can’t hold it like this!”  
  
Lynn arched her hips erotically and tried to press herself down onto the chair to stop the flow but she couldn’t; one long spurt of piss forced its way through her pants and made a little puddle on the chair. Tay almost licked her lips, and looked up at Lynn, who immediately relaxed -- it was time to just give in. With a soft moan, she began to release a strong flow, spilling from her and pouring over the edge of the chair.  
  
Tay just massaged Lynn’s thighs in circles, listening to the sound of liquid gushing through the wet fabric of her pants.It was a long pee, and Tay definitely got why Lynn came home in such a desperate state -- but she was relieving herself now, and she’d never looked so blissful. The flow slowly came to an end and Lynn shivered against the back of the chair, bladder thankfully emptied.  
  
Her eyes were closed, head tilted back a little, and Tay grinned as she stood and straddled Lynn’s lap.  
  
“Are you finished?” she murmured, kissing Lynn’s neck.  
  
Lynn opened her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating; one last shiver ran through her body and she sighed with a small smile. “Now I am.”  
  
“Good,” Tay grinned, pressing the wet fabric of Lynn’s pants hard against her girlfriend’s crotch. “‘Cause now you get a reward.”  
  
Maybe Lynn would come home desperate more often. 


End file.
